Team Hari
by the midnight stalker
Summary: Harry potter died then got reborn as the one and Only Yuki Hari Bestfriend and brother to Naruto and lover to Kakashi but Voldermort is not dead what will are girly heros do? well kickass of corse good hermione and draco paring smart secret ANBU naruto not avenger Sasuke lazy Kakashi but good teacher and Girly bloodline harry enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay hi guys I am going to write a new story but before I do that I have to give you some info because I cannot be bothered to write from the start and as it is a crossover it needs to make some sense sooooo.

Harry dies at 17 and then gets reborn as Yuki Hari (snow glass?) and girly looking boy has Ice release like Haku (who will be in the story) uses fans and Senbon along with the normal weapons. Is best friends with naruto who will be a lot smarter and stronger than cannon. Will be with Kakashi and is a secret ANBU along with Naruto and Kakashi (he does not know though he will find out later)

Hari and Naruto are ANBU partners all though the Academy (you graduate at sixteen except during war time or if you graduate early) they are Fox and Artic fox and are known as the demon fox twins of konoha and are A rank threats in the bingo book

They both do okay at the academy though not the best not the worst they are average and are not noticed

Sasuke is alright very quiet and in not after Itachi as he knows the truth about that night he dislikes fangirls and is friends with Hari and Naruto but pretends not to know them he also has a crush on Naruto (a really bad one) and wishes he is with naruto more often or not. He has the Sharingan

Kakashi is a S rank threat and is a ANBU captain called Dog he is very lazy and is always late wears a mask and read porn in public (even though it is yaoi…) he gets Hari Naruto and Sasuke as a team he has a bloodline which is white charka and a white charka saber

Hari has Long black hair that goes down to the back of his knees he wears a dark green mid-thigh tunic with black leggings with scrolls on his hip along with his normal weapons .he hides his Fans in his sleeves that go down past his hands

Naruto (naru) has long blonde hair that he puts in a low pony tail (like Itachi) that is rather spiky

He wears a tight black t-shirt under mesh armor combat trousers with black bandages wrapped around the bottom of his legs to keep them from flapping and ninja boots. His normal weapons are on his hip along with scrolls his sword is over the shoulder for easy access.

Kakashi (same as cannon except he has a sword)

Sasuke (same as cannon he too has a sword)

They all have summoning contracts Naruto: TOADS HARI:FOXES KAKASHI: DOGS SASUKE:RAVENS

Voldemort is not dead

Harry may be called back with his team of course

Bad Ron and Ginny

good hermioneXdraco pairing

What do you think should I do it and don't worry I have not forgotten of pranks and gods I have just hit a road block so Ideas would be amazing thx

Peace

Cat


	2. It all starts with Death

Harry was having a bad day and it all started a year ago when he died and I know what you're thinking how could he be having a bad day when he is dead?

Well you see Death being the little shit he is decided to fuck up his life more than normal and get him reborn with all his memories intact and whole.

Do you know how wrong it is to have a 17 year old mind in a day old baby very wrong if you don't know but at least harry now knew what way he swung if you get what I mean.

At least Death gave him some info about the new world he was in and the fact he had something called a bloodline and a powerful one at that he was also given kage level charka not all at one but by the time he was 17 he would have kage reserves something harry was rather smug about.

But back to the matter at hand he was having a bad day is loving parents had just been killed again by some rouge nin with a grudge it seems with his family he was then grabbed by some masked man when he froze the rouge nin muttering about powerful minions.

He was in Harry's opinion crazy but after being able to do nothing but crawl toddle and watch he had come to the conclusion that all ninja were crazy especially those six year old Chuunin that harry had seen running around (the one in green spandex scared him)

Anyway back to why he was having a bad day the masked man (who had grabbed him) did a quick Shunshin to a random cave where a blond man and a red haired women was cooing over a cute little new born baby.

The hokage and his wife his mind supplied were oblivious to the masked man as he stood watching them which was Farley creepy if harry was honest.

The masked man started to talk...after 5 minutes "step away from the host or..." he did a Shunshin grabbing the baby before going back to his original place with a kunai held to the baby's throat.

"young Naruto will die at an hour old" he smirked harry having enough froze the masked man in a block of Ice before yelling "BAD MAN NO HURT BABY" the Hokage quickly grabbed the now crying Naruto and dropkicked the masked man out of the cave before turning back to him.

"Um who are you and how did you get here where are you parents" The blonde asked harry tilted his head before answering "me yuki Hari bad man kidnapped me ka-san and tou-san went to sleep forever" harry said making sure to sound like a little child.

Minato nodded to himself before giving Naruto to his wife "hay kushina-chan how do you feel about adopting Hari here" he asked his now smiling wife she nodded "sure let me do it now" and with that she slowly got out of her bed.

She cut her finger and drew a complicated symbol on Hari's head when she was done she pushed some charka into it before getting Minato to do the same.

"There he is now our child" she smiled tiredly before collapsing "KUSHINA" minato yelled thrusting a quiet Naruto into Hari's hand as he went to check his wife.

After a few minutes he stood up grabbing both children he disappeared in a yellow flash to appear in his office startling the third who was calmly sitting drinking tea "How did it go Minato-kun?" he asked looking at both children in curiosity.

"Kushina is dead the Kyūbi is about to be released I will seal him in Naruto oh and this Is Hari he is our adopted son keep him safe and seal all of our jutsu in him please" he spat out in a rush pushing Hari into the old man's hands.

The third nodded "be safe minato-kun" he said before gathering all of the Jutsu info that Kushina and Minato had collected just in case along with a letter and both of third diary's and ANBU uniform and Minato's spare prized cape.

He turned to the one year old "is this alright with you?" Hari nodded before showing the seal his Ka-san had put on him as Clan tradition dictated "Ka-san did it with our Clan scrolls I do not mind" he told the surprised man.

Quickly he sealed up all the information he finished just as he felt the flare of charka telling him That Minato had done it with the cost of his own life.

"stay here I will be back with your little brother" and with that he took off to collect the Namikaze heir not knowing that something different had happened to Minato he as dead yes but his soul had been pulled into Naruto's seal making sure that both Boy's would never be without a parents love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Death was laughing on his throne scaring his subjects well to death "good luck little master your gonna need it Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahah"

* * *

Hay guy's sorry if harry seemed too powerful for a one year old it's just that as he is really 17 he gets a power boost and the masked man(Tobi: I am a god boy lol) was only frozen cause he did not expect that and Mina-kun acted so quickly that he could not break out okay? Good now what do you think it's only the stat and next is a time skip okay oh and what do you think should happen to Minato should he be a ghost type thing that only naruto and Hari can see or can other see him as well if he lets them?

Bye peace out

Cat


	3. tests oh what fun

Hari woke up to the sunlight streaming through the open window and a loud thump, he turned to see his little brother and bestfriend on the floor after falling out of his bed yet again, he could not help it Naruto an A rank ninja and a ANBU operative struggling to untangle himself from his bed covers...and failing miserably he laughed so hard that he to fell out of bed as well what a pair they make huh.

After both had gotten out of their evil covers and stopped laughing (Hari) they went about their apartment with a practiced air walking past each other as they gathered their weapons and outfits for the day dutifully ignoring the wardrobe that held their ANBU outfits and masks.

Once they had finished getting ready they walked to their kitchen Naruto went to sit down after a glare from Hari, Hari went to the stove and started to get breakfast ready dancing to the music Naruto put on his hair swinging around him as he had yet to put it up.

"Hay Hari what are we doing today it's the exam today right?" came the curios question from the blonde who was watching his big brother dance around the small kitchen putting together a load of pancakes with syrup.

Hari nodded to naruto before dishing up the breakfast "yes it is the exam today and after the academy we have guard duty we are gonna watch over Oyaji while he talks to the Jounin about teams"

Naruto nodded thanking his big brother for the food before digging in getting a small smile from his brother.

Hari thought about the last 16 years he had originally been pissed at death for throwing him into a new world as a baby but he had grown to love the village and his little brother he could not say the same for all the people in the village though as they had repeatedly tried to kill naruto for something out of his control.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as it would most likely make him want to kill the idiots something he was not allowed to do he had become a lot more mellow in this world and calmer if he thought about it but he was still very protective of his family and any orphaned little ones he came across that is what earned him the name O ka a-chan kitsune.

Something Naruto had not stopped teasing him about when the time for them to leave for the academy naruto turned to Hari with a large smirk on his face "race ya Aniki" and with that he ran off out of the window Hari noticed in amusement.

Hari merely did a fast Shunshin to the academy beating naruto by a minuet at the least he looked at his class he would have graduated last year but he wanted to stay with his brother even if he was a so called genius he was average same as naruto as he did not want to show off...not that it would be hard.

When naruto got there five minutes before the bell he looked around before seeing his brother smirking at him from his seat Naruto pouted "Aniki how do you do that it's not fair I left first" he wined earning the attention of everyone in the room interested at what the blondes brother had done.

"Otōto I merely used a Shunshin to get here you never said I couldn't" earning a pout from Naruto Hari turned back to Iruka who had crept into the room when everyone had been looking at him.

Iruka coughed making a few of the girls jump "Hari where did you learn to use Shunshin? It is something that is taught to Chuunin" he asked curiously

Hari shrugged causing some of his fangirl to faint "Cat-san taught me" seeing the looks he was receiving he explained "you know the ANBU with that cat mask" Iruka nodded

"Okay now class today is your test..." Hari stopped listening Naruto had to use ANBU code to catch his attention and to tell him that the classes first test was taijutsu and that they had to go outside to do it.

The test went pretty well all the clan heirs lasted the 3 minutes against Iruka Hinata did very well along with Sasuke who was ignoring his fangirls who were screaming.

When Naruto went up he shot a look at Hari as if to ask permission Hari nodded knowing what he wanted to do so Naruto went into the first stance of cheetah style the taijutsu his dad used with bits and pieces naruto had picked up.

Iruka ran at Naruto when he did not make a move to engage his teacher with a high kick to the head Naruto merely bent backward before sweeping His leg at his teacher Iruka jumped before Naruto could take his leg from underneath him.

This time naruto threw the first punch aiming for his head only to spin and kick his sensei in the side winding him before he continued to go for his legs to take him down he only just hit Iuka's leg taking him down and leaving him at the blondes mercy signalling that Naruto had beat him.

Hari clapped for his brother for beating his sensei naruto exited the ring to stand next to his brother while they watched Sakura fail in her fight.

"Your stance was two lose even if you were holding back" Hari whispered to his brother getting a nod Hari walked up to the ring when he was called just after.

He got into the first stance of Dance of the Ice winds standing still with his hands in front of him with his knees slightly bent Iruka attacked him fist as he showed no sign of moving anytime soon.

Hari dodged the roundhouse kick and hit a small nerve in the knee that would cause small spasms he jumped over Iruka hitting a certain point in his neck that caused Iruka to see black sports he quickly hit three points in his arm in the space of 2 seconds rendering his arm useless.

Iruka gave up knowing he would not win that fight after Hari left the ring they went on to weapon throwing test everybody but Sakura got at least 8/10 while Sasuke and Naruto got 9 Hari however got 10/10 at the looks all he said was senbons are hard to use so accuracy is important.

When it came to the ninjutsu test everyone did well and earned their forehead protectors Naruto just got through using Kage bushins and a smoke bomb (don't ask).

When it was Hari's turn he went through the hand signs as fast as a jonin Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog and out popped three perfect copies Iruka gave him his forehead protector saying he was very proud but Hari was not listening he was thinking about his mission later...

* * *

hay guy's what cha think good? bad? any Ideas? please Pm me or leave me a review any questions also have you read my other story Of pranks and gods Have you got any ideas?

anyway sorry if it feels rushed I don't like the Academy I cant wait to write the wave arc anyway

peace out

cat ^.^


	4. Teams Part one

Hari was running along the rooftops at dusk thinking about the mission he had just done. He had to terminate a bandit camp four miles north of Konoha he had finished in an hour of and a half when he had found the beaten women in a store room.

He had issues with woman being held and beaten after watching a man abuse young woman in the alley near his house also it normally brought up memories up about his own abuse which he had come to terms with.

He looked at his watch before almost tripping over a loose roof tile in shock he had been running around patrolling for three hours!

Hari stopped on the roof near his apartment nodding to the other ANBU's who were patrolling, Cat-san jumped in front of Hari looking straight into his eye's before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ok kit-chan" she asked looking worried she had heard like all the others in the lounge about the women he had found but she was the only one who knew why he reacts like he does as even naruto did not know why.

"I am fine Cat-chan and I am no longer a kit but an Arctic fox" ha said smiling under his mask with a fake annoyed voice playfully hitting her on the arm.

Cat-chan shook her head "well you better get going you have to meet your team tomorrow "she said way to happily for his taste.

Hari shot the laughing woman a deadpan look from under his mask "you know who my sensei is don't you" he drawled at the nod of her leg he Shunshined to his room.

Getting undressed Hari untied his hair before shoving it up in a high pony tail putting his Pyjamas on kissing his sleeping brothers head he went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari woke up to his alarm ringing he sat bolt upright looked around for any attackers before throwing his clock at the wall.

Naruto watched this with barely contained amusement "Aniki we are greeting our teams today so you may want to..." he didn't have to finish his sentence before Hari was up out of his bed getting his cloths one before Performing a Shunshin to his classroom with naruto following laughing at his brother dismay.

Even after all that Hari still beat Naruto to the class hell he beat most of his classmates as well all except from Shikamaru who was sleeping ...like always.

After five minutes of waiting everyone else started to trickle in Hinata was the first she scanned the classroom before going to sit in her seat (she had checked the seat just in case) then Sasuke and naruto walked in talking softly to each other they two scanned the room and naruto upon seeing Hari nodded to him getting Hari to nod back.

Shino and Kiba walked in at the same time sort of ignoring each other but Hari swear to god they would get together at some point purely as Kiba was the only person to EVER get a smile out of Shino.

Choji had somehow snuck in without anyone noticing (well Hari and Naruto did) and had sat next to Shikamaru and shook him awake just in time for Sakura and Ino to run in.

They burst through the door screaming Insults at each other trying to get to the seat next to Sasuke not caring that Naruto was sat there or that there was more than one seat...

Deciding to be nice and help Sasuke out Hari stood up causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare ignoring everyone he walked across the room and sat down next to Sasuke.

After a minute with no one moving or making a sound he turned to see that everyone was still staring at him "what? Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked them looking at everyone's face.

It was Sakura who answered " no it's just that we have never seen you with your hair down and you look really cute and uke like at the moment...and Hot" she said looking him up and down.

Hari raised his eyebrow "well I could put it up if it's distracting you" he drawled causing everyone even Iruka to scream no he shrugged his shoulders before thinking about a Jutsu or something whilst Iruka babbled on about how being a Ninja was hard work and all that.

Sasuke nagged him when they started calling teams out.

Team 7 will be Hari, naruto and Sasuke your sensei is Kakashi (Hari hit his head on the table whilst naruto cheered)

Team 8 will be Shino, Hinata and Kiba your sensei is Kurenai

Team 10 is Shikamaru, Ino and Choji your sensei is Asuma

After that Hari zoned out again only to be snapped out of it when they were the only ones in the classroom "soooo who wants to go get some lunch Kakashi sensei won't be here for a few hours" naruto and Sasuke nodded before they made their way to the barbeque not knowing that someone was watching them or that a lot of guys who were leering at Hari suddenly disappeared...

* * *

sorry for the short chapter just had to upload it more will be put up soon if any of you have any Ideas please review or Pm with them or if you have any questions thx

ciao

Cat +/_\+


	5. Teams part two

After a few hours Hari Sasuke and Naruto walked back to their old classroom talking and laughing as they went something that passes by found odd as Sasuke and Hari rarely smiled let alone laughed as hard as they were at that moment.

"So let me get this straight you and naruto were just training in an abandoned field when you heard the voice of you Dead father muttering about a perverted fox" Sasuke asked with wide eyes laughing at the looks on the brothers faces.

Hari nodded "sadly yes weirdest moment of my life even weirder then meeting Gai for the first time" Hari gave shudder that guy really scared him too much...spandex.

Naruto was giggling at his brother's horror missing the looks he was getting from Sasuke completely Hari noticed and added it to his blackmail list speaking of blackmail..." come on Kakashi should be at the classroom in about five minutes or so" Naruto and Sasuke nodded before running off to the classroom leaving a amused teen behind them.

"Are you going to come out now Inu-Kun? You have been following us for quite some time" Hari asked the empty road if someone had walked down the road at that moment they would have thought he was mad.

A small breeze alerted Hari to the man standing behind him "I had no idea you were watching for me I am honoured foxy-chan" the man replied walking so that his front was flush up against Hari's back.

Hari rolled his eyes "no not really but you are our sensei...Kaka-kun" he stated as if he was talking about the weather not taunting a S rank former ANBU ninja but then again he himself was a active ANBU ninja so...

The now identified ninja chuckled spinning the younger ninja around to face him

"Did you expect anything else? Who other than me could teach a team with two ANBU ninja's two different bloodlines and three different summons's correctly need I say more?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

Hari rolled his eyes and started to walk away leaving the ninja standing in the middle of the road before turning

"Are you coming? Because I don't trust my brother alone with Sasuke for long cause I just know I will walk in on them kissing or something" he deadpans getting Kakashi to run after him.

They -reached the classroom with no interruptions expect the occasional guy disappearing for looking at Hari for too long or trying to talk to him...

"You know I was ignoring those guys you didn't have to make them disappear right?" Hari asked looking at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow before entering the classroom which held his brother and friend.

To see them kissing Hari his head on the wall muttering that he knew it to an amused Kakashi, "alright then you two after you are done... meet us on the roof and Hari-chan I would never get rid of all those men who were leering at you and how about I show you just how nice I am yeah" and with that Kakashi grabbed Hari and jumped out the window leaving one surprised teen and a Embarrassed and amused teen in their wake.

Naruto shook his head at his friends attempt a wooing his brother knowing that Kakashi had a crush on Hari since the first time he had seen the teen even if Hari was eleven when he was fifteen it was rather cute to see a fifteen year old guy try to impress his rather cold older brother.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his now not so secret crush "come on naru lets go rescue your brother from the grasp of the evil pervert" he smirked leading his cute blonde to the roof to see... Kakashi holding Hari to his chest whilst whispering into his ear causing him to blush.

Noticing the two teens Kakashi motioned for them to sit down in a circle

"now as we are now a team we should get to know each other sooo hi my name is Kakashi I am 21 years old and male, I like my Foxy-chan, my books, tracking down my foxy-chan and other things (cue perverted giggling) I dislike other people looking at what's mine and dissing my books I have many hobbies (cough stalking Hari cough) and my dream...well it involves my foxy-chan and a bed" Kakashi finished his speech by leering at a blushing Hari.

Sasuke looked at the blushing Hari and laughing naruto and decided to go next

"well my name is Sasuke I am 16 years old and yes male, I like training with my friends and my Naru-chan, I dislike my older brother my stupid clan members and madra, my hobbies include training talking to naru-chan and Hari and avoiding my fangirls I HATE fangirls and hope they die a horrible death and my dreams... I have no idea" he finished his speech to see his team mates looking at him like he was mental...probably the fangirl thing he pouted.

Naruto broke the silence "I am naruto I am 16 and male I like Sasuke-kun Hari Raman my dad (who has not been introduced he is otherwise occupied or asleep) and other things, I dislike the stupid villagers and the counsel, my hobbies include sleeping, training, pranking my fellow ninjas (ANBU) and ruining my Godfathers research and my dream well I want to be hokage."

Naruto finished his speech my pumping his fist in the air before looking at his brother expectantly.

Hari sighed before getting comfortable in Kakashi's lap making him release a small moan and a smirk "my name is Yuki Hari I am 18 years old and male even if some people doubt it, I like training Cat-chan my Otōto and I guess my perverted scarecrow I dislike the villagers the counsel a certain snake face basted and peeping. My hobbies include working with my summons and practising my bloodline and my dream I guess it is to become the ANBU commander under my brother" After Hari's speech Kakashi nodded,

" Okay my little students meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for a test and don't eat you will throw up toddles wait" and with that he grabbed Hari and jumped of the fives story building... Poor Hari

* * *

hay guy's sorry for the long wait I have been really busy but I will start to update more after Christmas so don't worry I will update Of pranks and gods next though... any Idea for pairings for either story really I need some any way If I don't update...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR '/_\'


	6. Not Gonna Die Tonight

"KASHI-KUN PUT ME DOWN" harry screamed as the older ninja ran on the roof tops to his apartment. (Hari's that is he is a pervert not rude)

"But Hari-Chan this way is faster and no evil dirty males can look at you and eye fuck you" the silver haired wined causing Hari to slump on his shoulder in defeat " fine but we had better be going to MY apartment not yours...or some dirty love nest you may or may not have" Hari deadpanned.

After 3 minutes (hay they are ninja) they made it to Hari's home and Kakashi much to his displeasure put Hari down so he could enter his home.

Much to Hari and Kakashi's amusement Sasuke and naruto had made it to the house before them...then again Cat-san had appeared and told them both off for scaring the New ANBU who were on guard and had not met Kakashi when he was still severing as a ANBU captain.

"Hello ototo Sasuke how are you" Hari greeted when he had managed to get his laughter under control (Kakashi unfortunately had no such luck) he looked around the apartment searching for the familiar form of their father having no luck he turned to his little brother.

"Were is Tou-san Naru is he asleep in the seal or otherwise occupied?" Hari inquired and seeing the slightly disturbed look on Naruto's face he could guess it was the former.

" well Kurama said something that sounded a hell of a lot like bed tie and twenty four hours so I don't want to find out" he finished looking like he was about to be sick not seeing the sheen in Kakashi and Sasuke eyes Hari had not seen it either too busy shuddering at the mental image.

"Any way I think it is time for dinner would you like to stay Kakashi? Sasuke?" Hari asked going into his perfect host mask without noticing.

At the happy nod from Sasuke and the very excited nod from Kakashi he set to work dimly noticing that his hair was still lose and swaying around as he moved.

As he set to work on the food he forgot about his audience and started to sing much to the enjoyment of naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Death surrounds  
my heartbeats slowing down  
I won't take this worlds abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in  
Hari started to sway his hips as he put the rice on twirling as he went around the small kitchen.  
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
Naruto closed his eyes remembering when his older brother use to sing and laugh all the time it was the villagers fault he stopped with their stupid comments his older brother lost his love for singing unless they were in comfort of their homes.  
Break their hold  
Because I won't be controlled  
The can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline  
Sasuke was amazed he knew the older boy was talented but this? He turned his head to look at what naruto was doing to see him nodding along with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He turned back with a smile at seeing how happy his little naru was wishing he would smile like that at him always.  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back  
Kakashi watched his love twirl around the kitchen with such grace that spoke of practice which was not surprising as while naruto could cook and well Hari loved being able to look after him and that was probably one of the reasons he loved the small man he was just so caring.  
No, not gonna die tonight  
we've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
we've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight

At the end of his song harry but the sweet and sour that he had made in front of everyone earning him sigh of approval and contentment that it brought a smile to his face.

"Wow naru I forgot how great your food was I am going to have to come round for food way more often" Kakashi exclaimed eating his food like it was the best thing on the planet.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement "yep this is better that what i can make" Sasuke exclaimed happily eating his food.

Naruto was practically inhaling it but who cares they were all happy and like his food.

After they had all finished eating Kakashi got up to leave "okay gotta run but remember training ground 7 at 5.00 am and don't eat ja ne" and with that he did the correct hand seals for the Shunshin and disappeared in a pool of white smoke and leaves.

* * *

hay guys sorry for taking such a long time i have had some problems uploading then my laptop was confiscated for getting a DT for punching a idiot...(he deserved it I swear) any way I hope you like this chapter the song is one of my favorite songs and there is a amazing AMV for it on you tube but don't watch it if you haven't seen that far into Naruto yet as it has quite a few spoilers sooooo any way hope you enjoy please review and any questions just Pm me kk

peace out Cat


End file.
